


Guy Fieri vs MCU (Phase1)

by StickleUsedSplash



Series: Guy Fieri vs The World [11]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WWE 2K (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickleUsedSplash/pseuds/StickleUsedSplash
Summary: Guy Fieri is back again and this time he is contuing his adventure for the best of the best of the best Driveins Dives and Driners! In the UNIVERSE! And he has help this time with Rey Mysterio making a surprise reutrn appearance! and who else!?Tony Stark and Nebula! And they are near death! But Guy helps them and makes sure they have enough to eat!Can anyone handle Rey Mysterio's burrito!? And where is Thanos!? All that and more on the next instillment of Guy Fieri vs the World!





	Guy Fieri vs MCU (Phase1)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new invigorations! This is quite possibly the best! I have been hearing a fan telling me they found my work on TWITTER! This means it is getting out there and being recognized as the delicious work of art that is appealing to the masses! You better believe I'm back (and better than every, little Eric Bishoff joke haha!) Keanu Reeves has taken over the internet! And I must say that under no circumstances is he to be talked bad about in the stories to come! He has been through a lot and we must honor and respect someone who is so humble and caring! Plus he is Cyberpunks and that's 2077 times cool! So sit back, pop up a breghski and enjoy the first Phase of Guy Fieri vs The MCU! There will be more to come!

GUY VS MCU pART 1

“Oh boy!” said Guy as ylo Ren pinned a metal on his chest.

“That’s for being so brave Darth Insipid!” And Kylo Ren kissed Guy Fieri on his own cheek then whispered “Were not done yet my boy.”

Kylo Ren topssed Rey Mysterio a metal “For finding a lot of people” he said and Rey wiped tears from his mask, for the WWE Championship and the World Heavyweight Championship were both not as meaniceful as thise metal. ‘Si, graceeass.’ said Rey as he wiped tears from his mask.

Guy asked Kylo Ren for a spaceship since he was tired of transforming so much and Kylo Ren gave him one. It was a nice big spaceship, but Guy changed his mind and stole a Tardlis instead. ‘Allons Ay!’ screamed Guy as he flung poop at the Doctors 8-12 and their companions.

“Have you ever met Tony Stark?” Guy screamed at Rey Mysterio?

“Eets a no mija.” Rey screamed.

They showed up on the ship that Tony Stark was dying on at the end of the movie with Nebula. “Hello! I am Guy Fieri! I am looking for the best diners, driveins and divers in the UNIVERSE! And we’ve come to rescue you Tony and Nebula!”

Tony Stark looked like he was in a gravestone. “Can I have some food?” he cried into his cloth armor.

“That’s MY QUESTION!?” screamed Guy as he laughed and took off his clothes.

“W-what are you doing?” cried Tony as he took off his cloth armour, his frail body giving way to an even frailer, but erect, cock.

“I’m going to make sure you’ve got an apetit!” screamed Guy Fieri as his cock grey to the size of a county fair corn dog.

Tony Stark grabbed his cock and began stroking it with what little strength he had left. Guy began striking his cock up and down and having a really satisfying look on his face. “I’m waiting for Nebular, and then I’ll cum on you. OKAY!?” screamed Guy with delight.

Nebula came in flicking footballs and immediately took off her clothes. Her electronic nipples sensed something was abound. “I am Nebular, daughter of Thanus! Who else is here!?” she screamed as her circuits got a bit moist.

“Ees me, Rey Mysterio!” Rey screamed as he came in walking on the ceilings. “It doesn’t make any sense!” screamed Tony Stark, his cock lobbing in his hand! “I haven’t turned on 0 gravity!” 

“I don’t believe in grabity!” screamed Rey Mysterio as he took off his pants and expelled a burrito (carnee ass ahdah)/.

I need it bad! Tony has not done anything.” screamed Nebula to Guy. “Fill me with your seeds, Guy Fieri! I have the best driverin in the Universe!”

Guy put his colk into Nebular and thrusted a bit. “Holy gwak-a-moldy!” Guy Screamed in excitrement! “This is the best drivebin I’ve ever been inside!” and he continued thrusting as Neubla moistened her pulsating electro-pussy. “I’ve got a few trick up my wizard-sleeves!” screamed Nebular! So she broke herself apart. Guy Fieri looked at all the little bits of Nebula floating in the air. They came back together around Guy’s cock, this time they were a fleshlighter with Nebula’s head at the end. “How do you like that?” screamed Nebular! “You look lime Amy Pond!” and Guy geezed for the first time in a long time. He came so hard the Nebula broke apart and reformed as a person. “Wow!” screamed Guy and Nebula at the same time. “Ees time!” and Rey Mysterio jumped down from the cieling and started fucking Nebula’s mouth. 

“I-I-can’t go on” said Tony Stark through short breaths of dying. “I am Guy Fieri and no one doesn’t geeze on my watches!” screamed Guy Fieri as he put his geeze covered cock in Tony Stark’s frail ass.

“You will geeze! YOU WILL GEEZE!” screamed Guy while he fucked Tony Stark’s frail body on the floor of the spaceship. “YOU WILL GEEZE!” 

Rey Mysterio put his burrito in and out of Nebula. “Break apart meeha!” he screamed. “No, It hurts too much, even though I like pain, It has to be on my terms.” and Nebula continued sucking Rey’s burritop. 

Tony Stark’s cock tried to shoot out geeze, but he was too frail and sickly. “I...need...pepper…” Tony Said between the sounds of his butt cheeks flapping around Guy Fieri’s cock and his own body slowly dying. 

“You taste okay to me!” screamed Guy as he continued to pound Tony Stark’s frail butthole.

“She is my wife, well we are kind of in an interesting relationship. I’ll probably marry her when I get back. That is if I get back. She’s ben with me since day one, and she’s like a wife. We joke. I’ve had my hard times where I got drunk in my Iron Man suit but I’ve also overcome PTSD with the help of a little kid. Now we have to get back home to Earth and so I can marry Pepper.”

“Pepper Pigs?” Guy Screamed.

“No Pepper Potts.” Tony said, his cock swelling to twice the size of it’s normal frail self. “I am going to geeze!” screamed Tony Stark. And he did, right on to 

“Wow! It’s Tony Stark’s geeze!” screamed Captain Marvel as she was transporting on the bridge of the spaceship. “It tastes frail and weak.”

“Hey can you save us?” screamed Tony Stark with the little breaths he had left.

“ Just jump on the Tardlis and with that Captian Marvel opened the door to the Tardlis and tossed in Tony. “Guy, are you fucking your food before you eat it again?” scolded Captian Marvel (not Shazam for anyone wondering).

“I’m not going to eat the Iron Man” screamed Guy “too crunchie!” and they both laughed and Rey Mysterio geezed in Nebula’s mouth which she turned into an allspark. “Get in you two lovehounds!” screamed Captain Marvel. And everyone got in the Tardlis and they all went to Earth.

“Hey! Where is everyone!?” screamed Guy under his breath, in fear.

“My father, Thanos, snapped his fingers and everyone disappeared except for half the universe and now no one knows where he is. We don’t have anyone left except for half the people. Do you understand that he needs to be stopped?”

“I have a Tardlis!” screamed Guy.

“We had a Hulk” screamed Tony as his lungs filled with the Earth’s air and he also ate a donut and a Burger King Whopper burger “we had wizards and a Hulk and the Avengers and he snapped his fingers and we all turned to dust, except half of us.”

“We have to stop him. But how!?”

“Let’s go visit the Avengers headquarters firrst and see who’s there!” screamed Nebula and Captain Marvel “Jinx!” they said together “Jinx again!” and they became best friends when they bought each other a coke. “Hey Nebula, this is really cool spending time with you.” screamed Captain Marvel. 

“Sometimes you feel like a cocke, some times you just want a cock!” screamed Nebula as they both giggled and Tony Stark and Guy Fieri were flying off to the Avengers HQ and they sipped their cokes.

“How do you feel being a woman in the Universe?” screamed Nebula to Captain Marvel as they both drank Coke.

“Well I think it’ll be a multiverse after this (hint hint) and I’m powerful, so powerful I can move spaceships and survive in space. But I can’t mend broken hearts, you know?” screamed Captain Marvel as she threw her coke can into the RECYCLING bins.

“That’s terrible because the only thing really left inside me that is organic is my heart...and my pussy! and we laughed! and I trust one more than the other!” screamed Nebular.

“Never trust a black cat!” screamed Captain Marvel and they laughed and were women and were powerful and they weren’t scrolls and went back to the Avengers HQ.

“If we can get the stones then we can snap everyone back!” screamed Captain America

“I’m not a rabbit and I agree with him.” screamed Rocket Rakoone.

“So we find Thanus and get the stones and snap. Berr me, bro!” screamed Fat Thor.

“Where is he?” screamed Tony Stark at Captain Marvel.

“Oh he’s on this planet here.” Screamed Rhodes aka War Machine.

“Let’s get him!” screamed Ant Man.

“Hell, yeah!” screamed Dar Bruce Banner aka The Incredible Hulk (non Ang Li version).

“Who’s hungry!?” screamd Guy Fieri as he used his cock to flip over the lasrt burger patty. 

“I prefer tacos” cried Ant Man.

Hulk picked up a taco and gave it to Ant Man “shhhhh” Hulk whispered as he put his finger in his mouth. He was smarter now, not as angry. It was like Bruce Banner was in Hulk’s body, but not quite as strong.

Guy Fieri fired out Burgers from the offical Avengers HQ grill. “Guess that means I’m part of the team!” screamed Guy as he put his shades down.

“Good burger!” screamed Captain America.

“No!” screamed Guy Fieri, “GUY burger!”

The entire Avengers team (what was left of them) laughed hard as they at their burgers).

“Alright!” screamed Tony Stark. “We are shorter in numbers but we have heart and that’s what we need to take on Thanos! He will be a threat! But we know where he is! We’ll be able to get the infinty stones from him and snap back to reality all of our friends and family and loved ones! And we will be known as the AVENGERS again! Who are we!@?”

AVENGERS!!!” Everyone screamed as they put their hands in! “WHO ARE WE!?” AVENGERS! AND EVERYONE PUT THEIR HANDS OUT (sorry for caps).


End file.
